


Definitely Not Aruba

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Iontach Draíochta [13]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fic Exchange, Portkeys, Travel, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Maybe being given the wrong Portkey wasn't such a bad thing after all.





	Definitely Not Aruba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> Written for Hermione's Haven Off the Beaten Path 2019 and MMF's 2019 Bingo.
> 
> OfBP Prompt: After a very hectic year, Hermione decides she's going to take a solo vacation. Only, something goes a little awry with her portkey, and she ends up in an entirely different location than what she anticipated. Upon arriving, she decides to make the best of the situation and enjoy some drinks while she awaits a new portkey. While at the pub, she gets to know a local who persuades her to stay.
> 
> MMF Bingo square: I4-Banter
> 
> Many thanks go to Articcat621, JenniseiBlack, and thescarletphoenixx for their help with this in making sure it's not crap. If there are any errors after they looked it over, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from the HP world, the BP world or the MCU. Also, I am not making any money off of this.

                                         

"Do you have everything you need?" Harry asked as he watched his best friend.

"Let me double check," Hermione replied as she looked inside her trusty beaded bag, making sure she had not only her shrunken suitcases for her trip but her passport too. Closing her bag back up, she nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Good." He took a step forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure you want to do this alone?"

Hermione looked at him with a bemused smile.

Harry snickered. "I know, I know, you're a big girl and can take care of yourself."

She grinned. "Exactly."

"I just worry about you, just like I do everyone else."

"Thank you, Mother Harry," Hermione said with a wink. She reached up and grasped his hands. "Yes, I need to do this alone. It's been too crazy of a year, and I just need some me time."

"Okay," Harry relented, squeezing her hands. "Make sure to call me and let me know when you get settled."

"I promise," Hermione agreed as she released his hands. "I know she's fairly self-sufficient, but please don't forget about Ruby," she said with a grin, "and I'll see you in a fortnight."

"Pansy loves her too much, so there's no need to worry."

"Touché." She stepped back to grab her Portkey from the tray the receptionist placed it on, and as her fingers wrapped around the tin can, she added, "See you soon."

The brunette witch disappointed in the blink of an eye, and Harry turned to make his way back to his office to wait for word from his friend.

* * *

The ground rushed up on Hermione in a swirl of browns, greens, and gleaming buildings. Before she could pull up, she met the ground with a dull thud.

She groaned as she rolled onto her back. "I haven't done that in a long, _long_ time," she muttered. At a couple of years shy of forty, there had only been one other time that she crash landed that hard, and it was her first time using a Portkey. Decades ago.

Taking a quick assessment of herself, Hermione noted that nothing was broken. Maybe a bump or bruise here and there, but nothing major. She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. Hermione found herself in an alleyway with the loud sounds of a bustling city behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she frowned. From the dirt alleyway to the buildings outside beyond the street, she was not in Oranjestad, Aruba. In fact, she was pretty sure she wasn't even on the same side of the world.

Standing up, Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a quick _Scourgify_ over herself to remove the dirt that clung to her clothes. Once she was clean, she waved her wand a second time to determine her location.

"Wakanda?" She tried a spell a second time. "It still says Wakanda, but where in sub-Saharan Africa is Wakanda? I've never even heard of this place."

Slipping her wand up her sleeve for easy access in case she needed it later, Hermione slowly made her way towards the entrance of the alleyway. The sounds of the city beyond becoming louder. Staying in the shadows, Hermione quietly observed the people moving up and down the street.

She quickly realised that there would be no way for her to just blend in with the crowd, and she was going to have to make the best of her current situation. Hermione poked her head further out from the alley to look for somewhere she could go to regroup seeing as she was currently in a Muggle location and her Portkey was not set to activate again for a fortnight. Straight to her left, she saw a sign for an Irish pub of all things.

Hermione left the protection of the alleyway and made her way down to the pub. She ignored the looks of those around her and soon found herself with a pint of a local lager and the bartender for company.

The proprietor of the pub had been telling her of a couple of local hotels she could stay in when a new voice joined them, causing the bartender to respectfully bow his head and step away to the other end of the bar.

"You are not from around here, are you?"

Hermione laughed. "I do stick out like a sore thumb, don't I?"

"A bit," he replied with a grin, "but seeing as this is my country, I know everyone who lives here."

She looked at him, confused. Yes, he had the presence of someone who was in charge, but to meet the leader of a country after arriving less than an hour ago? It surprised her, especially since she had no idea where she was at the moment. "Your country?"

He gave her a slight bow before introducing himself. "My name is T'Challa, King of Wakanda."

Her confusion deepened. "King? Of Wakanda? I work in international relations back home, and I've never heard of your country. Where exactly is Wakanda?"

"Mind if I join you?" T'Challa asked as he gestured to the seat next to Hermione.

"Not at all," Hermione replied.

"You and I have a lot in common, Miss…"

"Granger, Hermione Granger. And why do you say that?"

"We both come from societies that are hidden from the rest of the world."

She raised an eyebrow. "You know about the wizarding world?"

T'Challa nodded. "I do, and I think you were given my uncle's Portkey," T'Challa said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he was supposed to arrive when you did, and we haven't seen any indication that his Portkey sent him here."

"Oh, okay," Hermione murmured. She opened her mouth to ask who his uncle was, but then it hit her like a brass cauldron. "Kings is your uncle?"

"Kings?"

"Oh, sorry," Hermione replied with wide eyes as she realised what she called the former Minister in front of someone that didn't know their relationship. "Kingsley Shacklebolt is your uncle?"

T'Challa nodded, an easy grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "Yes, he is my mother's brother. Although, I have never called him Kings."

"It's out of habit really. We have been friends for many years and fought alongside each other in the Second Wizarding War," Hermione explained.

"I remember my uncle telling us about your war after everything was over. He said something about a group of teenagers being in the thick of things."

Hermione chuckled. "That would be my best friends and me. Although, your uncle protected me during one of the battles where we were rescuing one of my best friends. It was absolutely terrifying, and it didn't help that we were flying on the back of a creature that one can only see if they've seen death and I hated flying."

"Do you still not like to fly?"

She shook her head. "No. It's not my favourite mode of transportation, but it doesn't scare me like it used to."

"I should take you up in one of our ships while you're here," T'Challa said.

Hermione observed him for a few moments before she nodded her head. "I'd like that."

"Then stay here," T'Challa urged with that small grin of his. "You are a much prettier companion than my uncle."

"I'll need to find somewhere to stay."

"No need, you are more than welcome to stay with us. It is where my uncle was planning to stay while he was here for his holiday."

"If it's not going to be an imposition."

"Not at all."

"If you're sure, then I think I will stay." She snickered as she realised something.

T'Challa gave her a questioning look.

"If I have Kingsley's Portkey, then that must mean that he has mine and is currently in Oranjestad in Aruba. He has a paid for condominium at his disposal for two weeks, so I hope he takes advantage of that since I'll be taking advantage of your hospitality."

His grin returned. "Indeed."


End file.
